We Are A Team
by EternusX229
Summary: Main Pawn; Tanis and Arisen; Dante. Together they're more than just master and pawn seeking for the safety of the people of Gransys. They're a Team. Just for fun :


**So I'm in love with Dragon's Dogma and I have yet to finish it. But as I played the game I wondered if people ever thought of the connection between the main pawn and the arisen. So I saw that people did and had their own interpretations or perspectives. So this is my perspective of my main pawn and my arisen. **

**I have the game for PS3, my gamertag is LurkingShadow22 and my main pawn is Tanis. He's a strider and he's very helpful :3 **

**I don't own the Dragon's Dogma franchise but I own said game. **

**Hope you liked the little fic. Let me know what you're thoughts are and leave some reviews or some messages :]**

We are bound to them. We are the pawns who serve and guide them. But is a pawn really merely just meant to serve his master? We were sent and chosen to watch over the Arisen from beyond the rift. A world between worlds.

As we walked side by side walking throughout the great land of Gransys, I stared at my master. The Arisen; calm and quiet demeanor making them all the more alluring and attracting to anyone under their command. He hurries towards the roads in search for a rift, for we have lost our comrades.

It makes me nervous knowing that it was now my full responsibility to withhold any task and eliminate any foe to reach him to safety. My eyes tearing away from my master only to catch a glimpse of a goblin.

"There master, Goblins!" I yelled as I ran towards them, baring my daggers and holding them firmly. Slashing and slicing through anything they could come in contact with.

Acquiring too much attention to small fry I let my guard down only to be knocked down by an arrow from a wandering bandit. It was becoming harder to breathe. Yet I stood and resumed to my fighting stance. "I can still fight."

My master looked at me with a concerned look and nodded as they ran towards the armed bandit who had knocked me down. It was an ambush.

Armed bandits began surrounding the Arisen and I immediately took out a vial to restore my strength. Another arrow headed towards me and I simply deflected it. Using my longbow, I dipped the tip of an arrow in torpor and aimed straight at the foe.

One down, three more to go. My stamina returned to normal and I ran at full speed at the bandit that kept slashing away his rusted sword at my master. "None may touch the Arisen." I yelled and dug my dagger into the bandit's stomach and chest.

I had not seen, though yet again indulged with my effort to protect my master, a bandit hidden within the leaves. I fell to the ground. Gasping for air as the arrow was drenched in poison. This time, I could not move. I knew somewhere in the back of my mind that my pockets were bared of any type of treatment towards the poison coursing through my body.

I had been careless. My vision blurred as I saw the Arisen running with his sword in one hand and put all his force into the blade slashing upward, knocking the armed foe down. The bandit stopped moving and soon my master returned to my side.

Are we only pawns? I wondered.

Kneeling down next to me, my master gave me a Mithridate. A plant served to treat poisonous wounds. Standing up again, I patted away whatever dirt lied on my blue cotton tunic and adjusted my longbow along with my leather belt.

Thought I was faster than the Arisen, I did whatever I could to keep him safe, even if it meant sacrificing my own life.

The Arisen looked at me once more and nodded but this time I saw what could have been a smile playing at his lips and patted me on my shoulder.

Such happiness it filled me to know that beyond being linked for each as master and pawn, we were still partners throughout a journey that would lead us to greatness. We were a whole together and even separated we were still on our guards, but together we were a team.

The Arisen continued his jog towards the lookout for a rift and motioned for me to follow. "I obey." I said and ran with the Arisen.

Together we would defeat the dragon and together we would go through everything and anything to do it.


End file.
